Kitty In The Bottle
by Faye Calderonne
Summary: Ada jin putih bulat tukang makan di rumah Natsume. Ia jadi terpaksa melakukan perjalanan menuju tempat aneh bernama Gua Misumi demi memutuskan hubungan dengan Sang Jin. Namun ternyata, bukan hanya dia saja yang tertarik dengan keberadaan tempat itu. Dan ini adalah awal dari sebuah kekacauan. T, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty In The Bottle**

**Setting : Alternative Universe**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural**

**Warning: Mungkin OOC**

**Disclaimer : **

**Karakter Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa Yuki**

**Cerita © Faye Calderonne**

* * *

.

**Curse and Wish**

Kalau ini bukan kutukan, maka Natsume Takashi tidak tahu lagi harus menyebut keadaannya sekarang sebagai apa. Dan jika ada kata yang maknanya lebih bisa mendeskripsikan daripada 'kutukan', Natsume akan sangat, sangat senang hati menggunakannya. Tapi tidak. Karena saat ini otaknya sedang mendidih, hampir dalam artian yang sebenarnya, pemuda berusia enam belas itu tak mampu lagi membuka gudang ingatan kosakata dalam ruang memorinya. Bahkan, untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari punggung leher untanya saja ia harus bersusah payah.

Bagaimana tidak. Kutukan pertama, ia terpisah dari rombongan karavan yang mengarah ke selatan akibat badai pasir besar ketika baru dua hari perjalanan meninggalkan kota.

Kedua, sudah empat hari ini ia tersasar di dataran kering antah berantah, bergerak hanya dengan mengandalkan arahan dari sumber yang tidak dapat dipercaya. Warna cokelat muda mendominasi sejauh mata memandang. Warna biru di atas sana tak membantu, karena bakal segera terlupakan kalau sudah terlalu sering kelilipan pasir sampai perih. Tak ada juga orang waras yang mau menengok ke atas menikmati warna biru kalau ada matahari ceria yang memberikan panasnya tanpa malu-malu dari mulai terbit sampai tenggelam.

Malam hari pun sama saja, bahkan bisa lebih parah daripada siang. Angin dingin bergulung ribut tanpa hambatan, gerombolan serigala gurun berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Dan gugusan bintang di atas sana tidak terlalu banyak membantu karena Natsume baru belajar sedikit ilmu perbintangan untuk mencari arah.

Kutukan sisanya? Tiga kerat daging domba kering sebagai sisa cadangan makanan, wadah air dari kulit yang sudah kosong, tali pengikat tanpa kain terpal akibat diterbangkan oleh badai pasir tiga hari yang lalu, tunggangan yang kelelahan, pakaian berbau keringat yang lengket pada tubuh, rongga mulut yang rasanya seperti kulit kambing yang baru disamak, fatamorgana.

Dan yang paling bikin Natsume sakit kepala sampai rasanya mau mati adalah ...

"Natsume! Lihat, lihat di sana ada tumpukan tulang unta!"

"Hei, hei! Laba-laba gurun itu beracun tidak ya?"

"Kapan kita sampai? Aku sudah bosan!"

"Natsumeee ayo bangun! Jangan enak-enakkan tidur!"

"..."

"Heeei, sudah mati ya? Heeii." Si penunjuk arah yang berwujud makhluk putih bulat tidak jelas itu mencolek-colek punggung si pemuda. "Ng, apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Pelupuk mata Natsume yang separuh terbuka bergetar. Bola mata kecokelatannya yang nyaris kering itu melirik ke kiri, semampu yang bisa digerakkan, dan mendapati sosok buram putih dengan pinggiran tak beraturan bergelung di depan hidungnya. Bibir yang seperti kulit kayu kering itu lalu kembali bergerak.

"..."

Namun alih-alih semburan kejengkelan, yang berhasil keluar hanyalah satu helaan lirih tidak jelas.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang lagi, Natsume bersumpah akan menghantui makhluk bulat sialan yang mengaku sebagai jin di hadapannya ini kalau Natsume mati nanti.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Ia mengecek barang belanjaannya sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa semua yang diperlukan sudah dibeli. Setelah yakin, ia lalu menyusun semuanya dalam satu tumpukan rapi dan membungkusnya dengan sebuah kain besar. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Tugasnya hari ini selesai. Ia memacu langkah, tak sabar ingin berlindung dari panasnya udara di pasar pusat kota Futaba yang ramai, kota terbesar yang ada di Gurun Yatsuhara.

Ketika sedang bergegas di barisan kios yang menjual perkakas, ia menoleh ke salah satu sudut dan berhenti. Pantulan cahaya di permukaan botol itu tertangkap oleh sudut matanya. Asalnya dari kios yang menjual lampu minyak dari kaca. Ia mendekat karena murni penasaran, kenapa ada botol bulat hijau berleher rendah dari kaca yang dipenuhi deretan aksara kecil-kecil aneh di antara puluhan lampu logam dan kaca.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya pada si penjual yang mukanya berseri-seri itu. "Lampu model baru? Aksara ini dibaca apa?"

Wajah si penjual langsung menyurut. "Aksara? Kau ini bicara apa, Anak Muda? Itu 'kan hanya botol biasa."

"Eh?" Natsume bengong. Ujung jari telunjuknya masih menempel di leher botol, tepat di atas satu dari deretan aksara meliuk-liuk indah yang berwarna hitam itu. Matanya berkedip. Tulisan itu masih ada di sana. Sama jelasnya dengan kerutan di wajah si penjual berbadan besar itu. "Tapi, kulihat di sini benar-benar ada ..."

Natsume menggerakkan jarinya, bermaksud menunjukkan deretan aksara kecil-kecil itu. Dan botolnya ikut tertarik ke arah jari Natsume bergerak.

"He?"

Natsume menggerakkan jari ke kanan, dan botolnya ikut berputar ke kanan.

"Hee?"

Natsume mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Botolnya ikut terangkat.

"HEEEE?"

Entah bagaimana, jari telunjuk kanannya menempel erat dengan botolnya seolah dilem. Dan mendadak, rasanya suhu di sekitar Natsume jadi naik beberapa derajat.

Mata si penjual kini menyipit berbahaya menatapi pemuda dengan rambut pendek sewarna jerami di depannya ini. Diam-diam tangannya bergerak ke balik ikat pinggangnya. Ujung gagang belatinya berkilat berbahaya di sana.

"Anu..." Setitik keringat dingin menetes di pelipis Natsume. Ia sangat sadar dengan pandangan menusuk dari si penjual dan pandangan penasaran dari orang-orang sekitar di sekitarnya. Natsume lalu tersenyum kaku. "Botol ini... harganya berapa?"

Setidaknya, harga botolnya tidak lebih dari setengah dinar. Natsume beruntung karena uang kembalian yang ada di kantung uangnya hanyalah satu dinar.

Setelah itu, ia tidak terlalu ingat detail bagaimana dan kapan ia akhirnya tiba di kamarnya yang sejuk. Ia juga tidak begitu ingat alasan apa yang ia karang ketika Touko – ibu angkatnya – keheranan melihat tangan kanannya yang terbungkus kain.

Tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia ingat. Sangat ingat malah.

Tangannya yang terbungkus kain mendadak berasap ungu. Selanjutnya, suara tawa mengerikan itu terdengar bergema bersahut-sahutan ketika Natsume membuka kain yang membebat botol dan tangan kanannya. Mata Natsume melebar ketika aksara kecil-kecil hitam itu bergerak melayang lepas dari permukaan botol, seperti ular-ular kecil yang meliuk-liuk mencari mangsa. Dan mendadak saja, botolnya lepas dari ujung jari, membentur lantai kamarnya dengan bunyi 'duk' pelan.

"Jadi kaukah yang sudah membebaskanku, wahai Manusia Kecil?" Gema suara berat itu bersamaan dengan asap tebal ungu yang menyerbu keluar dari mulut botol. Suara tawa mengerikan itu lalu terdengar lagi. "Bagus, bagus sekali! Sebagai imbalannya, kau akan kumakan dalam sekali telan, hahaha!"

Satu sosok siluet besar memenuhi bagian atas kamar Natsume, melayang di balik kungkungan asap yang memenuhi ruangan. Kemudian, sosok itu bergerak, menyerbu tepat ke arah Natsume.

"Uwaaaa!" Natsume berguling menghindar tepat waktu. Di tengah kepanikan, tinju kanannya refleks melayang, kena telak di pelipis kiri siluet besar bermoncong panjang itu. Sosok itu lalu terhempas mengantam tembok batu kamar Natsume, membuat beberapa retakan kecil di sana.

"Kurang ajar," geram sosok itu dengan suara bergetar, "Kurang ajar! Dasar makhluk fana sialan! Beraninya, beraninya – ! " Sang entitas kembali menerjang ke arah Natsume ... hanya untuk mendapati satu lagi tinju yang mendarat telak di tengah dahi.

Sekali lagi, sosok itu menghantam tembok. Menambah retakan di tempat yang sama. Setidaknya, kedua orangtua angkatnya saat ini sedang berada di bengkel pembuatan gerabah di belakang rumah, sehingga keributan di kamar Natsume tidak terdengar oleh mereka.

Tabir asap ungu yang memenuhi kamarnya lalu berangsur-angsur menghilang ketika sosok itu merosot ke bawah. Natsume terbelalak. Makhluk yang ada di baliknya, sama sekali tak sesuai dengan bayangan awal Natsume.

"Ini wujud asli sosok besar yang tadi?" Natsume mencubit pipinya sendiri, untuk memastikan kalau yang terjadi bukan hanya sekedar khayalannya saja.

Cubitan pertama, sakit. Cubitan kedua juga masih sakit.

Oke.

Ini bukan mimpi.

Natsume sadar kalau dirinya memiliki kekuatan spiritual di atas rata-rata, jadi berurusan dengan makhluk halus bukanlah hal baru baginya. Kamarnya juga sudah sering menjadi tempat persinggahan mereka. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, benar-benar melewati batas imajinasi Natsume. Ternyata makhluk yang keluar dari botol seperti barusan tidak hanya terjadi dalam dongeng pengantar tidur saja. Ia juga baru tahu kalau ternyata jin bisa berwujud fisik – barusan ia menyenggolnya dengan ujung kakinya.

Dan ia baru tahu kalau wujud jin itu bisa bermacam-macam, bukan hanya makhluk berwarna biru serupa manusia saja. Kalau diperhatikan, jin ini sedikit mirip dengan ... kucing? Kucing bulat putih dengan bulu berwarna oranye dan kelabu di bagian punggung.

Natsume menghela napas berat. Ia akan memikirkan sesuatu begitu si jin siuman. Kalau dari dengkuran yang keluar dari tenggorokan si jin sih, sepertinya ia tidak akan membuka mata hingga besok. Natsume sendiri juga butuh istirahat. Kejadian penuh adrenalin seperti ini hanya membuat kepalanya sakit.

Dan Natsume makin sakit kepala keesokam harinya. Touko dan Shigeru, orangtua angkat Natsume, mengira dia memungut kucing liar di jalan dan mengizinkan Natsume memeliharanya.

Tentu saja Natsume sakit kepala. Makhluk itu berisik. Super berisik. Di telinga orangtua angkatnya, yang terdengar adalah suara mengeong kucing biasa yang rajin minta makan. Tapi entah kenapa, di telinga Natsume, yang terdengar adalah...

"Panggil aku Sensei! Namaku bukan 'Hei Jin'atau 'Nyanko'!"

"Natsumeee! Aku lapaaaar! Aku ingin jatah daging domba yang paling besar!"

"Kenapa aku tidak diberi kue manis itu, heiii Natsumee?"

"Natsumeee! Aku juga ingin arak seperti yang diminum Shigeru!"

"Natsume! Natsumee! Natsumeee!"

Itu adalah kejadian sehari-hari selama berhari-hari. Sesuai dengan dongeng yang pernah diceritakan padanya, jin memang bisa berbicara. _Tapi_, dalam dongeng tidak diceritakan kalau yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan si jin bersangkutan hanyalah si pembebasnya. Yah, atau mungkin, karena kemampuan Natsume berinteraksi dengan makhluk halus itu penyebab ia bisa mendengar si kucing berbicara dalam bahasa manusia.

Si Jin juga sering membawa pulang yang aneh-aneh. Tentu saja Natsume yang membereskan kekacauan yang timbul setelahnya. Bahkan sekali ia sampai kehabisan kata-kata karangan ketika Touko mendapati kamarnya dipenuhi gundukan-gundukan pasir.

Yang paling kacau adalah ketika perkataan asal Natsume malah dianggap sebagai permintaan pertama oleh si jin. Akibatnya, kota Futaba dihujani oleh ikan hidup keesokan paginya. Natsume baru tahu belakangan kalau hujan ikan itu terjadi tak lama sesudah kemunculan tornado misterius yang membuat sungai terbesar di Futaba mengering setengahnya.

Perkataan Natsume simpel saja. Ia hanya tak percaya dengan tawaran 'tiga permintaan' dari Nyanko Sensei sebagai imbalan karena sudah membebaskannya. Karena kesal terus diikuti, Natsume kelepasan bicara. Ia bilang, ia baru akan percaya kalau si jin bisa membuat hujan besar di kota Futaba.

Sesuai permintaan, hujan yang turun di Futaba memang besar. Kehebohan yang timbul sesudahnya juga besar.

Akhirnya, di akhir minggu kedua, urat kesabaran Natsume putus. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak mau jadi gila. Walau itu berarti harus menjejakkan kaki jauh ke gurun Yatsuhara.

Dan ini adalah perjalanan jauh pertama yang Natsume lakukan.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Bibir itu membentuk sebuah senyuman. Di sini sejuk dan teduh. Alas tidurnya juga empuk. Kalau suasananya sedamai ini – Natsume tersenyum lagi – pasti ia sudah mati dan ada di surga.

"Natsumeee!"

Pelupuknya langsung bergetar. Ia salah. Ia masih sangat jauh dari surga.

"Natsume tangkap!"

Natsume membuka mata tepat waktu, tapi sayang, saraf motoriknya belum terhubung sempurna. Indera penciuman dan penglihatannya baru bekerja satu detik pasca hantaman.

Benda itu basah, amis, dan masih menggeliat-geliut.

"Gyahaha! Wajahmuuu! Hahaa, ada bekas– "

"Jangan main-main dengan makhluk hidup!" sembur Natsume. Nyanko Sensei sukses mendapat satu jitakan lagi di ubun-ubun. Namun semburan energi yang mendadak itu membuat Natsume tumbang. Kepalanya pening lagi.

"Ini ... di mana?" tanya Natsume setelah peningnya mereda. Ia dilingkupi oleh rimbunnya kehijauan. Tak seberapa jauh dari tempat pembaringannya, terdapat sebuah telaga kecil berwarna kebiruan. Unta tunggangannya berada di tepian, asyik memamah biak sambil berbaring. Natsume bisa melihat kilasan hamparan berwarna cokelat di balik sela-sela semak yang terjauh.

Ini oasis?

"Masih di Yatsuhara kok," kata si jin sambil memperhatikan ikan yang masih menggeliat-geliut itu. Ekor bulat si jin bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil lalu. "Oh ngomong-ngomong, ini permintaan keduamu."

Natsume langsung menoleh. "He?"

Si jin berhenti bermain-main dengan ikannya. Jin itu menyeringai, selebar yang bisa dilakukan oleh kucing. "Mau tahu? Mau tahu 'kan? Kau pasti ingin tahu bagaimana kau merengek memelas padaku minta a–"

Tinju Natsume terangkat lagi.

"Beneran kok! Kau memang bilang 'air', makanya kau kubawa ke sini," ucap si jin membela diri. Ia jadi misuh-misuh. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, Bocah!"

Alis Natsume masih berkerut namun kepalan tangan kanannya sudah melonggar. Ya sudahlah. Entah benar atau tidak ucapannya, toh Natsume sendiri juga tidak ingat. Yang jelas, setidaknya kali ini si jin mengartikan permintaannya secara wajar, tidak seperti yang pertama. Sayang sekali Natsume tidak bisa meminta untuk segera tiba di Misumi, tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Menurut Nyanko Sensei, ada yang melingkupi Misumi sehingga tak bisa ditembus dari jarak jauh. Perjalanan mereka masih jauh, karena jin kucing itu bilang, ia akan tahu bila Misumi sudah dekat. Yah, dan itu artinya, saat ini Natsume sedang menuju ke tempat yang tidak jelas rimbanya.

Natsume mendekati gumpalan putih yang masih mengomel itu. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Iya, iya. Makasih banyak, Sensei. Aku tertolong."

Sebagai jawaban, si jin hanya mendengus sebelum melanjutkan permainan dengan si ikan, yang kemudian berakhir di perut si jin ketika ia sudah bosan.

Setelah bermalam selama dua hari, memulihkan diri dan mengumpulkan cukup perbekalan, Natsume kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Di teriknya siang pada hari kelima, grup kecil Natsume tiba di area gurun yang berbatu-batu tinggi.

Pemuda itu menatap ragu-ragu pada celah ngarai yang ada di antara dua tebing tinggi di hadapannya. Ia merapatkan jubahnya ketika angin kencang berhembus menerpa dari celah selebar empat meter ini. Natsume menengok ke belakang, ke arah hamparan pasir yang luas. Ia lalu memutar leher, kembali menatap ke pintu ngarai yang kering itu. Perbedaan antara keduanya sangat mencolok, seolah Natsume melangkah melewati sebuah garis ajaib yang lalu membawanya ke suatu belahan dunia lain. Padahal ngarainya berada di tempat yang sama dengan hamparan pasir di belakangnya.

"Sensei, yakin lewat sini?"

Si jin kucing mendengus. "Huh! Tentu saja. Tarikan botol yang satunya mulai terasa. Aku memang sudah terpisah selama ratusan tahun, tapi sambunganku dengan yang satunya masih terhubung tahu! Aku masih bisa merasakannya."

Natsume masih ragu-ragu.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Si jin menghardik. "Kau ingin cepat terbebas dariku 'kan? Ayo jalan, jangan _lelet_!"

Walau masih belum teryakinkan, Natsume akhirnya menghela untanya memasuki celah ngarai.

Ternyata isi dalamnya tak seangker penampakan luarnya. Sepanjang jalan, ia tak henti-hentinya memutar leher ke sekelilingnya. Pemandangan di dasar ngarai ini cukup menakjubkan bagi Natsume yang baru pertama kali melangkah jauh dari kotanya. Bongkahan-bongkahan batu dengan tepian yang membulat bekas tergerus oleh air ribuan tahun silam, sulur-sulur berwarna hijau tua dan barisan lumut yang mewarnai beberapa celah dinding tebing, serangga gurun dan kalajengking yang banyak berkeliaran, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Jalan-jalan seperti ini ternyata tak buruk ju–" omongan Natsume terputus ketika punggungnya dihantam dari belakang. "Aduh! Apa sih, Sensei?"

Si jin menyeringai. "Putar balik! Seharusnya bukan ngarai yang ini, tapi yang sebelahnya lagi."

Dahi Natsume berkerut. "Sebelahnya yang mana? Celah ngarainya 'kan hanya yang ini. Dari jauh tadi juga sudah kelihatan 'kan kalau tebingnya hanya terbelah di sebelah si–"

"Eii! Jangan cerewet!" potong si jin. "Bawahan ikuti saja kata-kata majikan. Yang tahu jalan 'kan aku."

Sudut bibir Natsume berkedut. "Siapa yang bawahan hah?"

Si jin melompat ke punggung leher unta Natsume, berlagak tidak mendengarkan. Ia merebut tali kekangnya, menarik-narik ke samping kanan, berusaha membuat untanya berbalik. Si unta yang jengkel karena talinya ditarik mendadak, akhirnya balas menarik dengan satu sentakan keras, membuat si jin bulat terlempar ke samping kiri. Natsume merebut kembali kendalinya sebelum kedua mahluk berbeda jenis itu mulai bertengkar lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Natsume menyerah. Tapi ia tidak tahan untuk berkata, "Ternyata meskipun jin, kalau namanya sudah tua tetap saja ketajamannya berkurang ya."

"Eii, cerewet! Ayo lekas! Ayo berderap, Unta!" Si jin menandak-nandak di atas punggung unta, memukul-mukul sisi bagian belakang supaya untanya bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

"Sensei!" Natsume segera memutar badan ke belakang dan menghentikan aksi si jin. "Jangan begitu! Nanti untanya marah!"

Terlambat. Si unta kini berhenti melangkah.

"Tuh 'kan," gumam Natsume capek. Ia kembali menghadap depan. "Apa kubilang ..."

Namun ternyata, bukan itu penyebab si unta berhenti. Di depan sana, sekitar lima belas meter jauhnya, seseorang berdiri tepat di depan mulut ngarai. Orang itu berlilit kain kelabu kecokelatan lusuh dari atas kepala hingga bawah. Hanya separuh bagian wajah bawahnya yang terbuka.

"Cih!" Nyanko Sensei mengumpat pelan. "Kita keduluan."

"Eh?"

Orang berlilit kain itu menyeringai lebar. Ia lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. itu adalah aba-abanya. Tak lama, beberapa sosok dengan penampilan serupa melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang batu dan celah tebing, di depan dan di belakang. Dan ketika Natsume menengadah ke atas, barisan orang-orang berjubah itu juga ada di kedua sisi pinggiran tebing.

Natsume menggenggam erat tali kekangnya. Pemuda itu melirik si jin yang kini berada di depannya. Bulu punggung si jin berdiri tegang, namun tidak tampak terkejut. Apa jin itu sudah menyadari duluan? Itukah sebab kenapa si jin mendadak memaksa berputar balik?

Ketika gerombolan yang mengepungnya semakin mendekat, Natsume berbisik lagi. "Permintaanku masih ada satu 'kan?"

Telinga si jin bergerak.

"Aku ingin kita sampai di ujung ngarai yang satunya, Sensei."

Telinga si jin bergerak lagi. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah. Namun hanya itu.

"Sensei?"

Baru kemudian, si jin menoleh. Wajahnya pucat. "Tidak bisa," bisiknya panik. "Ada yang menghalangi kekuatanku. Sudah kucoba dari tadi, bahkan sebelum permintaanmu diucapkan dengan jelas."

Natsume melengos tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, jin bodoh!"

"Bodoh! Siapa yang – awas!"

Nyanko Sensei menyeruduk bahu Natsume tepat waktu ketika salah satu dari gerombolan itu menyerang. Salah satunya melompat dari atas salah satu batu tinggi di sebelah Natsume sambil mengayunkan sebilah tongkat. Namun akibat dari efek benturan yang mendadak itu, Natsume jadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia jatuh dari tunggangannya dan mendarat keras dengan punggungnya.

Yang terakhir dilihat pemuda itu adalah sepasang tangan hitam dengan jari-jari yang terlalu panjang, menyapu cepat ke arah sisi wajahnya.

**-0o0-**

**.**

* * *

**Awalnya ini adalah satu chapter yang puanjanggg. Tapi akhirnya saya pecah jadi dua :D**

**Makasih buat Luvninosama yang udah jadi komentator pertama. **

**Dan least but not least, makasih buat pencetus challenge One Thousand and Night Challenge. Meski pada akhirnya fic ini nggak jadi diikutsertakan karena telat (banget) dan tidak memenuhi ketentuan jumlah word-nya. Tanpa tercetusnya challenge, maka ide cerita ini mungkin tidak akan muncul. So, Yea, makasih yaa. Saya benar-benar menikmati mengetik cerita ini.**

**Chapter dua sekaligus yang terakhir akan segera menyusul ;)**

**Kesan dan pesan?**

**Happy Readin'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty In The Bottle**

**Setting : Alternative Universe**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural**

**Warning: Mungkin OOC**

**Disclaimer : **

**Karakter Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa Yuki**

**Cerita © Faye Calderonne**

* * *

.

**-0o0-**

**The Pirates and The Bottle**

Kombinasi sengatan rasa sakit di punggung dan sisi kepalanya menyerbu begitu kesadaran Natsume berangsur pulih. Pemuda itu mengerang ketika membuka mata.

"Sudah sadar?"

Orang itu duduk di atas sebuah bangku batu pendek yang bertahtakan bongkahan rubi merah besar, membelakangi tumpukan harta yang gemerlapan. Suaranya rendah dan tenang, tapi ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat alarm dalam diri Natsume menyala. Ia langsung siaga ketika orang itu berdiri. Natsume mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring menyamping, namun ia tak bisa banyak bergerak karena kedua tangannya diikat di belakang.

"Selamat datang di Misumi."

Natsume mengerjap lagi. Itu adalah nama dari tempat yang hendak ia tuju selama ini. Orang ini yang membawanya ke sini? Kebetulan?

Orang itu lalu bangkit dan keluar dari naungan bayang-bayang, berdiri menjulang di depan Natsume. Ia tersenyum. Di luar dugaan, dia masih cukup muda. Kelihatannya sekitar awal dua puluhan.

Penampilannya cukup mengesankan. Mata kanannya tertutupi oleh sehelai kain putih yang bertuliskan sebuah aksara hitam di permukaan kainnya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang diikat rendah di tengkuk. Pakaiannya sendiri tergolong biasa, hanya atasan longgar berwarna putih, celana kain berwarna hijau lumut, sepatu beruncung lancip dan jubah hitam tersampir di bahu. Namun aura dan pembawaan sang pria muda dengan ketenangan yang aneh itu membuat Natsume merasa kalau ia bukan orang biasa.

Pria itu lalu berlutut sebelah kaki agar pandangannya sejajar dengan Natsume. "Maafkan kekasaran rekan-rekanku. Beberapa dari mereka memang agak sulit diatur. Mereka baru belajar."

Seolah dipanggil, satu dari dua sosok tinggi yang berdiri di belakang pria itu maju. Mata Natsume melebar ketika menangkap jelas sosok hitam yang ternyata tidak berbentuk manusiawi itu. Bentuk tubuhnya yang panjang terlalu kurus dan terlalu panjang untuk ukuran manusia biasa. Kedua lengannya membengkok dengan sudut lengkung yang mustahil; terlalu meliuk, dan kepalanya hanya berupa bulatan lonjong hitam dengan topeng putih sebagai wajah.

Pria muda itu terkekeh ketika melihat raut wajah Natsume. "Bisa melihat mereka? Bagus sekali! Perkenalkan. Mereka berdua adalah pesuruhku. Tiruan buatan dari _ghoul_."

"_Ghoul?"_

"Setan kuburan. Tapi mereka wujud termodifikasi. Yang asli terlalu buruk," kata pria itu, mengibaskan tangan sambil lalu. "Ah, maaf. Di mana sopan santunku? Aku Matoba Seiji. Kepala dari klan Matoba. Mungkin kau pernah dengar?"

Natsume hanya mengerjap.

"Tidak?" Matoba Seiji tampak kecewa. "Tapi kalau yang ini pasti familier. _Coyote_ Hitam dari Timur?"

Seketika mata Natsume lebar. Ia tahu nama itu walau hanya dari kabar burung. Kelompok perompak gurun terbesar yang kabarnya mendiami wilayah Timur gurun Yatsuhara. Kelompok ini tak pernah berhasil ditumpas sekalipun pasukan kesultanan Timur sudah dikerahkan. Bisa ditekan, tapi tidak bisa ditumpas.

Inikah penyebab kenapa mereka begitu tangguh? Karena ketuanya bukan orang biasa?

Seiji terkekeh lagi. "Tak perlu berwajah galak begitu. Kami tidak merampokmu. Unta dan barang-barangmu aman."

"Apa tujuanmu kalau begitu?"

Langsung pada poinnya. "Kau memang anak yang menarik." Seiji lalu menggerakkan satu jarinya. _Ghoul_ tiruan di sebelah kirinya segera melesat cepat ke arah Natsume, membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Detik berikutnya, Natsume merasa kebas di kedua pergelangan tangannya menghilang.

"Nah, mari kita mengobrol santai," lanjut Seiji ketika Natsume mendelik sambil menggosok kedua pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Salah satu _ghoul_-nya lalu menggeser bangku batu tempatnya duduk sebelumnya menjadi lebih dekat pada posisi Natsume. Seiji duduk di sana dengan tenang, sedangkan Natsume dipersilakan berdiam di tempat, di atas sehelai permadani tebal berwarna merah anggur. "Mengobrol seperti dua kawan yang sedang mengaso di kedai _shisha_. Setuju?"

Natsume hampir otomatis merespons kalau ia tidak suka _shisha_.

"Apa kau tahu?" Seiji memulai, "ngarai itu bisa dibilang adalah pintu gerbang menuju kediaman kami. Hanya dilewati oleh kalangan dunia hitam atau orang tersasar. Tapi bagiku, rasanya kau tidak terlihat sedang tersesat."

Jantung Natsume langsung berdegup kencang. Ia mulai was-was dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

" Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan makhluk bulat putih yang datang bersamamu?"

Pundak Natsume sedikit tersentak.

"Makhluk itu ... jin? Dari botol yang dipenuhi oleh aksara hitam aneh?" tanya Seiji lagi.

Natsume langsung mengangkat kepala menatap Seiji. Reaksi yang salah.

Mata Seiji berkilat. "Ternyata benar. Langsung saja kalau begitu. Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan." Pria itu lalu mencondongkan badannya. Senyum yang tampak di wajahnya sungguh dapat membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi bergidik. "Ah ya, tidak ada negosiasi di sini. Akan lebih bijak kalau kau tidak menggunakan kata 'tidak'."

Natsume segera memutar otak. Jin itu tidak ada di manapun dalam jarak pandangan Natsume – yang ia duga, pasti adalah ulah orang ini, entah bagaimana caranya. Tapi Natsume tahu, ia tak bakalan berada terlalu jauh. Nyanko Sensei bilang, dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Natsume kalau ketiga permintaannya belum lunas terkabul.

Jadi, seharusnya Natsume ada dalam jarak pendengaran makhluk itu. Seharusnya, meski Natsume berbisik pun, Nyanko Sensei bisa mendengarnya.

Itu rencananya. Tadinya. Ketika sadar ada yang aneh, Natsume terpaksa menghancurkan idenya.

Keadaan di sini terlalu sunyi. Tak ada suara _cempreng_ berisik Nyanko Sensei yang biasa.

Mendadak Natsume teringat sesuatu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perkataan si jin sebelumnya? Ia bilang, ada yang menghalangi kekuatannya. Apa jangan-jangan, sebenarnya ini juga ulah pria di hadapannya?

"Jawabanmu?"

Natsume melirik ke sekelilingnya. Selain dua _ghoul_ itu, ada beberapa orang dengan yang berdiri dalam posisi siaga dalam jarak aman. Bahu Natsume makin turun. Kalau seperti ini, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Memangnya dia bisa apa seorang diri melawan mereka?

"Apa kesepakatannya?" balas Natsume akhirnya. Mendengar itu, senyum tipis Seiji terkembang.

"Mudah. Kau hanya perlu menemukan botol yang sama seperti yang kau temukan sebelumnya, maka aku akan memulangkanmu dengan selamat sampai kotamu. Aku sudah lama mencari botol itu tapi tak bisa menemukannya. Benda itu istimewa. Bahkan seandainya berada di depan mataku pun, aku tak akan bisa melihat atau menyentuhnya. Hanya si pembebas dari botol pertama lah yang bisa melakukannya."

Alis Natsume kembali berkerut. Ia paham botol apa yang dimaksud. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Natsume sampai mau bersusah payah menuju tempat ini. Botol itu adalah kunci kebebasannya dari Nyanko Sensei. Segel pintu gerbang menuju dunia tempat asal semua entitas seperti Nyanko Sensei. Pintu gerbang yang tak akan mungkin bisa dilewati oleh mereka yang memiliki tubuh fana.

"Untuk apa?"

Seiji menimbang jawabannya. Ia tampak separuh melamun ketika tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah penutup matanya. Sejenak, Natsume merasa raut wajah Seiji menggelap. "Ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan di dalamnya."

Ia tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan mata kanannya yang tertutupi kain itu.

Atau mungkin juga tidak.

Natsume merapatkan bibir. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Botol berisi sesuatu yang gaib dan seorang kepala perampok yang bisa sihir sama sekali bukan kombinasi yang baik. Bagaimana jika orang di depannya ini berhasil mendapatkan apapun itu yang ia cari, kemudian menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang buruk? Melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh daripada sekedar merampok, misalnya?

Mendadak, Natsume teringat dengan Touko dan Shigeru. Kerutan alisnya semakin dalam. Bagaimana jika, pada akhirnya nanti, semua ini akan berdampak pada mereka? Memikirkan kemungkinannya saja, meski belum pasti, sudah membuat perut Natsume melilit. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidup Natsume. Orang-orang pertama yang berlaku baik pada Natsume setelah kedua orangtua kandungnya meninggal.

"Nah, jawabanmu?" Seiji bertanya ulang, membuat Natsume tersentak sedikit.

Lalu, sama mendadaknya ketika teringat dengan orangtua angkatnya, Natsume terpikir sesuatu. Ada cara. Satu cara yang pasti bisa menghindari mereka berdua dari bahaya.

Natsume adalah inti dari kesepakatannya. Tanpa dia, Seiji tak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Kilauan belati pendek bergagang emas di ujung permadani menangkap perhatian mata Natsume. Jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh.

Kedua tangan Natsume mengepal erat. Kehidupan di gurun itu keras. Bukan hal aneh jika ada anggota karavan yang menghilang di tengah perjalanan. Dan dari awal, ia _memang_ terpisah dari rombongan karavan.

Jika Natsume tidak ada ...

"Oh, omong-omong," kata Seiji, memotong pemikiran nekat Natsume. Nada suaranya yang entah kenapa terkesan lebih santai itu membuat Natsume mengangkat kepalanya. "Kalau kau terpikir melakukan sesuatu dengan belati itu, akan kupastikan pasangan Fujiwara juga akan bernasib sama denganmu."

Mata Natsume melebar tanpa bisa dicegah. "Bagaimana kau ...?"

Raut wajah putus asa Natsume membuat Seiji mengembangkan senyum. "Jaringan informasiku luas, Natsume Takashi."

Satu jentikkan jari dari Seiji, dan kedua _ghoul-_nya segera melesat ke samping kiri dan kanan Natsume, mengapitnya.

"Kau sudah tak bisa mundur lagi, Nak."

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Peluh membanjiri Natsume meski jubah tipis luaran berlengan pendeknya telah ditanggalkan dari tadi. Kini Natsume hanya mengenakan tunik kainnya yang tanpa lengan dan celana kain yang telah digulung sedikit.

Sebenarnya Gua Misumi sendiri tidaklah pengap. Ia bisa merasakan angin yang berhembus sesekali. Meski entah kenapa, anginnya tidak tampak berasal dari mana-mana dan tidak mengarah ke mana-mana. Sejauh pengamatannya, tak ada lubang pada dinding gua atau sesuatu semacam itu. Bahkan satu dua kali, anginnya berputar pelan mengelilingi Natsume, berbisik-bisik lirih di dekat telinga Natsume.

Atau mungkin itu hanya imajinasi Natsume saja. Pengaruh dari kata-kata Seiji hingga membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Menurut Seiji, Gua Misumi ini hidup. Namun konteksnya berbeda dengan makhluk hidup yang bernapas dan bernyawa. Gua ini berada di dunia tempat Natsume berada, namun sekaligus juga tidak berada di sana. Berwujud sekaligus tidak berwujud. Nyata sekaligus tidak nyata. Bisa dicari, tapi tidak bisa ditemukan di manapun.

Karena itu, tempat ini hanya terbuka bila _ia_ sendiri yang menghendakinya.

Meski demikian ada satu pengecualian. Pintu Misumi masih dapat dibuka dengan cara lain, yaitu bila memiliki suatu bagian yang berasal dari gua ini. Nyanko Sensei adalah kuncinya. Namun Natsume tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya mereka bisa sampai di sini. Seiji menolak memberitahu. Ia hanya bilang, posisi mereka saat ini bermil-mil jauhnya dari ngarai.

"Masih belum juga?" Seiji mulai terdengar tidak sabar. Natsume mendelik pada pengawasnya, lalu turun dari tumpukan harta gemerlap dan bergegas menuju tumpukan yang kedelapan. Kedua _ghoul _-nya mengikuti Natsume seperti bayangan ganda yang suram.

"Apa mungkin," kata Seiji lagi ketika selama beberapa menit, yang terdengar hanyalah suara benda-benda logam yang saling bergeser, "dari tadi kau tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menemukan botol itu?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh!" bantah Natsume. Ia kembali mengaduk-aduk tumpukan piala emas dan perak yang ada di depannya dengan gusar.

Natsume tidak bohong. Ia memang sungguh-sungguh mencari. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menemukan botol itu. Seiji bilang, bila si pembebas pertama berniat mencari sendiri secara sadar dan sungguh-sungguh, maka ia bakal menemukan botol satunya dengan mudah. Itu yang tertulis dalam gulungan perkamen kuno yang dimiliki Seiji. Tapi hanya itu. Tidak dijelaskan apa yang akan terjadi bila Natsume berdekatan dengan botolnya. Apakah akan mengeluarkan pendar cahaya misterius atau suatu perasaan ditarik atau dituntun mendekati botol, atau apapun juga boleh. Rasanya Natsume seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami dengan mata ditutup.

"Kalau begitu," kata Seiji dengan suara lirih, "Mungkin kau hanya perlu diberi sedikit motivasi?"

Jari-jari Natsume langsung tergelincir dari wadah lampu besar yang terbuat dari perunggu.

"Kudengar gerabah buatan Fujiwara cukup bagus. Mungkin anak buahku perlu berkunjung sekarang." Seiji mengeluarkan sebuah cermin bulat seukuran telapak tangan yang berbingkai perak berukir. Ia menggumamkan sebuah mantra singkat. Kemudian, pantulan wajah Natsume di permukaan cermin itu berubah menjadi visi berwarna sepia sebuah bangunan dengan papan bertuliskan 'Gerabah Fujiwara' di atas pintunya. Satu kedipan, lalu tampaklah satu _ghoul_ milik Seiji, berdiri di dekat pintunya. Diam, menunggu perintah.

"Jangan!" Natsume menatap horor pada pantulan cermin. Tanda sadar ia maju selangkah. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal bergetar karena amarah. "Jangan libatkan mereka!"

Seiji tersenyum. Ia kembali bergumam. Gambar pantulan bengkel milik Fujiwara kembali menjadi pantulan wajah Natsume. "Kalau begitu, carilah dengan _lebih_ sungguh-sungguh lagi. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

Gua Misumi bukan tempat untuk makhluk dunia fana. Mereka tak bisa lama-lama di sini. Natsume sudah beberapa kali menyenggol tulang belulang manusia dari berbagai zaman dan budaya ketika mengaduk-aduk tumpukan. Pintu yang menghubungkan gua ini dengan dunia tempat Natsume tinggal hanya akan terbuka dalam waktu singkat. Waktunya tidak tentu. Bisa jadi hanya beberapa jam, bisa jadi selama berhari-hari. Namun sekalinya tertutup, gua ini tidak akan terbuka kembali untuk jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

Mudah dibuka dari luar, tapi tidak dari dalam. Kuncinya hanya bisa bekerja satu arah.

"Kau ingin pulang 'kan?"

Rahang Natsume mengeras. Kalimat terakhir Seiji terdengar seperti ejekan di telinganya. Walau begitu, tentu saja ia ingin pulang. Belati itu ... Natsume menggelengkan kepala satu kali. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikiran pendek seperti tadi? Ia sudah janji pada Touko akan pulang dengan selamat. Kenapa ia malah lupa?

"Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya!" kata Natsume akhirnya, frustasi. "Sudah kubilang, botol pertama tak sengaja kutemukan. Bahkan awalnya aku tak tahu apa i–"

"Kau akan tahu. Gunakan kekuatanmu. Segel botol pertama terbuka karena kekuatan spiritualmu tinggi. Lebih daripada milikku. Gunakan itu."

'_Spiritual?'_ batin Natsume. Kekuatan spiritual Natsume memang di atas rata-rata. Bahkan lebih kuat daripada milik temannya, Tanuma Kaname, yang hanya bisa merasakan dan melihat visi buram. Tapi bahkan melebihi Seiji? Benarkah? Atau itu hanya akal-akalannya agar Natsume lebih giat mencari?

Namun, terlepas dari apapun kebenarannya, walau enggan, Natsume akui, kata-kata Seiji _memang_ membuat Natsume menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik. Ia menutup mata, mencoba berkonsentrasi. Mengingat rupa botol dan aksaranya sama sekali tak membantu. Itu yang sedari tadi ia lakukan. Ia harus mencoba yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih ... halus. Lebih samar. Sesuatu yang, seperti kata Seiji, spiritual.

Kemudian ia teringat. Setelah membayar botolnya, ia pergi ke sudut pasar yang sepi. Mengamati lekat-lekat barisan aksara aneh yang tertulis di permukaan botol. Aksara yang, anehnya, ia paham begitu saja apa maknanya meski tulisannya sendiri baru pertama ia lihat. Yang akhirnya ia bungkus dengan kain karena ngeri ketika melihat barisan aksaranya mulai berpendar aneh. Aksara yang tanpa sadar ia gumamkan maknanya ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah. Yang tanpa Natsume tahu, adalah mantra untuk membebaskan apapun yang terkurung di dalamnya.

Mata Natsume semakin terpejam rapat. Sensasi itu, sensasi ketika botolnya mengeluarkan pendar samar beraura asing. Aura itu. Konsentrasinya makin dalam. Mencoba menarik kembali perasaan yang saat itu muncul.

Kemudian, sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinganya.

" ... ri ..."

Mata Natsume langsung terbuka lebar. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Apa itu tadi?

"Hoo?" Seiji bergumam senang. "Kelihatannya kau sudah menemukan sesu..."

"Ssttt!" Tangan Natsume terangkat, memotong Seiji. Pemuda itu lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi. Kali ini, memancing perasaan itu lebih mudah karena sudah tahu seperti apa rasanya.

"...Ke ... ma ... rilah... Kemarilah."

Ketika membuka mata, Natsume mendapati dirinya diselubungi oleh ... angin? Keningnya berkerut. Ini angin aneh yang mengelilinginya sebelum ini? Bisikan dinginnya, bukan hanya sekedar imajinasi?

Angin itu bergulung pelan memutari Natsume. Sentuhannya di kulit Natsume terasa seperti kain sutra sedingin es. Kepala pemuda itu berputar mengikuti pergerakan si angin.

"Kemarilah," bisik angin itu lagi. "Kemarilah."

"Apa yang kaulihat?" Seiji heran melihat Natsume yang menatap berkeliling di sekitarnya. Namun Natsume tidak mendengarkan. Perhatian Natsume sepenuhnya terkunci pada gerakan si angin. Seperti dalam keadaan _trance_. Di mata Natsume saat itu, tak ada yang tampak selain angin yang bergulung pelan di depannya ini. Bahkan tubuhnya sendiri sepert tidak terasa berada di tempat.

Natsume mengikuti ketika angin itu bergerak menjauh darinya. Ia terus mengikuti, melewati tumpukan-tumpukan harta yang sudah ia aduk-aduk sebelumnya. Terus berjalan, hingga sampai di tempat Natsume pertama kali membuka mata. Angin itu lalu menghilang menuju tumpukan yang menjadi latar berlakang tempat Seiji duduk di awal tadi.

Kemudian, Natsume tersentak seolah terbangun dari tidur. Ia menatap lurus ke arah angin itu menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seiji di belakangnya. "Kenapa kau kembali lagi kemari?"

Namun Natsume hanya separuh mendengarkan. Perhatiannya terfokus pada satu titik. Kali ini pada benda yang lebih nyata. Wajah kumal yang bergaris halus balas menatap dirinya dari permukaan nampan bulat besar bergagang permata yang permukaannya terbuat dari bahan semacam cermin.

"Kemarilah." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Namun kali ini terdengar lebih samar, seolah bergaung dari kejauhan. Asalnya dari nampan besar itu. Dan ketika Natsume mendekat, pendar beraura asing yang sama dengan botol pertama itu muncul dari nampan.

"Untuk apa nampan itu?" Seiji berkerut heran ketika Natsume mengangkat nampan itu dari tempatnya. Natsume mengamati permukaan nampan sejenak sebelum menatap Seiji. Rongga dadanya kembali berdegup kencang ketika terpikir sesuatu.

"Apa..." kata Natsume dengan suara kering. "Apa jaminannya kalau kau tidak akan ingkar? Akan memulangkanku begitu botolnya kutemukan?"

Seiji menilai Natsume selama beberapa saat. Tadinya ia hendak melontarkan sesuatu yang mengancam karena merasa anak itu mempermainkannya. Nampan jelas-jelas beda dengan yang namanya botol. Namun keteguhan yang muncul di wajah serius Natsume bukan main-main. Anak itu pastilah telah menemukan sesuatu hingga bisa berbicara seperti ini. Menemukan apa yang tak bisa Seiji lihat. Ia jelas merasakan ada gelenyar aura samar asing ketika Natsume berjalan dalam keadaan _trance _tadi.

Seiji mendengus geli. "Kupuji nyalimu. Baiklah. Ini jaminanku." Ia menarik belati kecil dari balik kain yang mengikat pinggangnya. Lengan jubah kirinya diangkat. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia mengiris lengannya sendiri.

Natsume terkejut, begitu juga dengan beberapa anak buah Seiji. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika darah yang mengalir dan menetes itu mendadak bergerak dan melayang.

Natsume mengerjap. Ia tidak salah lihat. Darahnya _bergerak_ ketika Seiji menggumamkan mantra. Nama Natsume disebutkan di dalamnya.

Seperti ular tipis, darahnya melayang berpiling-pilin menuju sisi leher Seiji. Mencetak dua barisan aksara asing kecil-kecil yang membentuk lingkaran. Sebagai penutup, ada satu aksara berukuran besar yang pelan-pelan tercetak di tengah lingkaran. Tulisan itu berpendar kemerahan sejenak sebelum berubah menjadi hitam.

"Ini sumpahku." Seiji menerangkan dengan intonasi santainya yang biasa. Ia merentangkan lengan kirinya, membiarkan salah satu anak buahnya membebat lukanya. "Mantra kuno. Jaminan agar tidak ada yang ingkar antara kedua pihak. Biasanya dituliskan di dada, tempat jantung berada. Kalau aku ingkar, maka leherku akan tercabik sebesar diameter lingkaran ini. Aku bersumpah akan memulangkanmu dengan selamat. Sudah cukup?"

Raut wajah ketidaksetujuan dan seruan protes dari beberapa anak buah Seiji. Sepertinya ia jujur. Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan. Sebenarnya apa yang Seiji inginkan sampai-sampai membuat sumpah mengerikan seperti itu?

"Baiklah," kata Natsume akhirnya, tak menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Ia lalu mengangkat nampannya lagi, berkonsentrasi. Matanya meneliti. Tadi rasanya ia sempat melihat sesuatu yang aneh secara sekilas sebelum Seiji datang. Tapi itu tadi. Saat ini, di permukaan nampan hanya ada pantulan wajahnya dan sepotong pemandangan dalam gua sebagai latar belakang.

Tak ada yang aneh. Natsume berputar, memperhatikan pantulan pada permukaan nampan. Ia yakin kalau ia tak salah lihat. Rasanya tadi ia benar-benar ... tunggu. Natsume berhenti. Matanya memperhatikan satu titik di belakang pantulan dirinya. Ia berbalik lalu kembali menatap permukaan nampan.

Itu dia. Ketemu. Ada satu yang berbeda antara pemandangan di belakangnya dengan yang ada di permukaan nampan. Alih-alih peti batu, yang terpantul di permukaan nampan adalah suatu gumpalan gelap yang mengambang di udara.

Natsume menggeleng tak percaya. Ternyata dari awal, ia sudah berdekatan dengan benda yang ia cari. Begitu dekat. Bahkan ia sudah melihatnya ketika ia bangkit dari permadani tadi. Natsume mendekati peti batu berukuran kecil yang tergeletak miring dalam keadaan terbuka di bagian tengah tumpukan harta. Tumpukan yang ia punggungi ketika sedang berbicara dengan Seiji di awal tadi.

Peti batu itu kosong. Hanya ada kegelapan bayangan di dalamnya. Semua yang ada di sana bisa melihatnya. Beberapa anak buah Seiji mulai ribut menggumamkan sesuatu. Namun Seiji tidak. Ia memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Natsume dengan penuh ketertarikan.

Natsume mengulurkan kedua tangan ke dalam peti. Ia tersentak sedikit ketika tangannya malah terus maju, tak menyentuh dasar kotak. Menghilang ditelan bayangan gelap peti. Karena terus bergerak hingga melewati pertengahan lengan bawahnya, Natsume hampir menarik tangannya kembali. Kemudian jarinya mendadak menyentuh suatu permukaan yang licin. Ia segera meraihnya.

Semua yang ada di sana, termasuk Seiji, terpaku pada kedua tangan Natsume yang memegangi sebuah botol bulat berleher panjang dari kaca hijau mengilat.

"Bagus," Seiji berseru senang. "Bagus sekali. Sekarang, bukalah segelnya."

"Bukan itu kesepakatannya!"

Senyum Seiji langsung surut. "Buka segelnya," ulang Seiji dengan nada dingin. Tatapan mata kirinya begitu menusuk. Ada ancaman tak terucapkan yang terukir di mata itu. Pesannya jelas. Lakukan atau pasangan Fujiwara akan terlibat.

Natsume menggeretakkan gigi. Sedetik ia menatap Seiji tepat di mata sebelum mengamati permukaan botol.

Aksaranya sedikit berbeda. Kali ini berwarna putih dan tercetak lebih tumpang tindih daripada yang tertera di botol pertama. Dan berbeda dari yang pertama, Natsume tidak langsung memahami apa makna yang tertulis di sana.

Natsume mengerjap. Tidak. Ia salah.

Bukannya tidak paham. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-katanya. Terasa asing dan tiap kali mencoba, lidahnya mendadak menjadi kelu. Namun ia paham apa maknanya. Ketika Natsume membayangkan makna itu dalam benaknya, barisan aksara putih tumpang tindih itu mendadak mengular ke udara, menjauh dari botol. Benda itu lalu melayang dari tangan Natsume, terangkat hingga dua meter di atas kepalanya.

Semburan asap ungu menyilaukan keluar dari mulut botol, diiringi dengan suara tawa penuh kemenangan yang tampak tak cocok dengan ketenangan Seiji sebelumnya. "Akhirnya," kata Seiji dengan suara bergetar akibat ledakan gairah yang dirasakannya. "Akhirnya!"

Namun tawanya terhenti ketika terdengar satu ledakan keras di ujung kanan gua dari posisinya berdiri. Seiji langsung menoleh. Mata kirinya melebar, terkejut. Suara itu berasa dari tempat ia mengurung si jin kucing dalam sangkar besar yang sudah dimantrai.

Sebuah cahaya putih melesat cepat seperti panah yang dilepaskan dari busur, tepat mengarah pada botol berbungkus asap ungu yang sedang melayang di atas sana. Suara dentuman terdengar setelah tabrakan terjadi. Menyemburkan debu dan asap ungu ke segala arah. Membuat yang ada di sana, termasuk Natsume dan Seiji, refleks melindungi wajah.

Dan itu adalah awal dari sebuah kekacauan.

**-0o0-**

**.**

* * *

**Go-Gomennasaiiii u_u**

**Di chapter sebelumnya saya sudah umbar-umbar kalau chapter 2 ini akan segera update. Nggak ada excuse deh. Saya emang lagi agak ehem, keasyikan sama hal yang lain.**

**Dann, kejutan. Niat awalnya memang mau 2 chapter saja. Tapi menjelang ending, ceritanya ada sedikit perkembangan. Jadi bakal ada tambahan chapter lagi. Nah, kalau untuk yang selanjutnya, saya nggak berani umbar-umbar update cepet lagi deh :")**

**.**

**.**

**Seperti biasa, saya mau absen dulu :D**

**\- Makasih buat Luvninosama dan Akabanekazama yang sudah menyempatkan mampir dan ninggalin jejak. I really appreciate it xD**

**Btw, Akabanekazama, semoga di chapter ini saya nggak PHP ya, hehehe**

**\- Makasih buat N and S and F dan Akabanekazama yang sudah follow xD**

**\- And last, makasih buat Asha yang udah mau sempat baca draft fanfic ini di sela kesibukannya yang padet berisi. Thank you so much Dear xD**

**Happy Readin'**

**.**

**.**

**ahya, satu lagi deh. Ini dia Glossariumnya :**

**\- Ghoul : Setan kuburan yang menjadikan jasad manusia sebagai makanannya. Namun dari beberapa sumber yang saya baca, Ghoul bisa juga tinggal di gua-gua bawah tanah atau yang dekat dengan gunung berapi.**

**\- Coyote : Sejenis anjing hutan yang berpenampilan mirip dengan serigala. Habitat asli di wilayah Amerika Utara, sebelah timur Alaska sampai New England, Meksiko dan Panama. Penghuni gurun, lembah dan kaki gunung.**

**(oke. Saya sedikit mengacaukan setting cerita dengan memasukkan kata Coyote di dalamnya. Saya kurang teliti. Karena ada kata 'gurun', saya comot saja. Ternyata Gurunnya berbeda dengan gurun yang saya inginkan :D)**

**\- Shisha : rokok ala Arab. Berbahan dasar air dan tembakau. Bisa juga ditambahkan dengan aroma buah-buahan. Meski demikian, ternyata Shisha jauh lebih berbahaya dari rokok biasa. Kandungan nikotin dalam Shisha bisa puluhan hingga ratusan kali lipat lebih banyak daripada rokok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty In The Bottle**

**Setting : Alternative Universe**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supernatural**

**Warning: Mungkin OOC**

**Disclaimer : **

**Karakter Natsume Yuujinchou © Midorikawa Yuki**

**Cerita © Faye Calderonne**

* * *

.

**The Last Wish and The Vow**

Natsume jatuh terduduk. Kedua kakinya mendadak kehilangan tenaga. Ia hanya bisa terpaku di tempat ketika segala sesuatunya berlangsung dalam sekejap mata. Teror memenuhi seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya.

Ini bukan lagi mimpi buruk. Ini jauh melebihi itu.

Benda-benda dari berbagai logam dan tubuh-tubuh berterbangan, terlempar ke sana dan ke sini. Tubuh hidup dan tubuh mati. Bau pekat darah dan besi menggantung di udara. Seruan perang dan jerit kesakitan menyatu, membuat pekak telinga yang terpaksa mendengarkan.

Kemudian belasan makhluk-makhluk tinggi kurus bermunculan. _Ghoul _ buatan milik Seiji. Dalam satu perintah singkat, semua _ghoul _ melesat cepat ke satu titik, mencoba mendesak satu makhluk raksasa yang mengamuk di tengah ruangan yang kini porak-poranda. Satu makhluk raksasa putih yang menyerupai rubah. Ada sebuah simbol berwarna merah di tengah dahinya. Ekor panjangnya yang berbulu tebal menyapu cepat semua yang mengganggu.

"Jangan serang secara langsung!" Seiji meneriakkan perintah. "Kalian! Mundur ke sebelah sana. Kau! Jangan bengong! Buat diagram penyegelan tingkat empat. Dan kau! Ambil busur dan panahku. Cepat!"

Seiji mengernyit. Sesuai yang tertulis dalam manuskrip, makhluk yang disegel dalam botol ini kuat. Jauh lebih kuat dari semua entitas yang pernah mengikat kontrak dengannya. Ia mendecih ketika satu demi satu _ghoul-_nya tercabik seperti kertas oleh rahang dan cakar makhluk itu.

Ia lengah. Terlalu bersemangat dan terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi ia pernah berada dalam kondisi yang sama kacau seperti ini. Makhluk itu baru terbebas, kekuatannya masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Seiji masih punya kesempatan.

Setelah busur dan panahnya sampai di tangan, Seiji segera menarik satu lembar kertas beraksara dari kantung kulit yang terikat di pinggangnya. Ia menjepit kertasnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terkatup. Barisan mantra terjalin dari mulutnya, namun mata kirinya tetap awas terhadap makhluk besar putih itu. Begitu selesai, ia menusukkan kertasnya dengan mata panah, lalu memasang anak panahnya di busur.

"Minggir!" Dengan itu, lima _ghoul _yang tersisa segera melesat menjauh dari sang makhluk raksasa.

Seiji membidik bagian atas dari kaki kiri depan makhluk itu. Bunyi desing halus berhenti ketika mata panah bertemu dengan sasarannya. Percikan jaring-jaring bercahaya memancar dari kertasnya. Yang terdengar kemudian adalah satu suara raungan kesakitan panjang, bergema ke seluruh penjuru gua.

Makhluk itu roboh, menimbulkan bunyi debam dan getaran keras di sekelilingnya.

Namun ia belum kalah. Ketika Seiji menurunkan busurnya, makhluk itu bergerak. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang besar dengan cepat. Seketika, simbol merah di tengah dahinya mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan, melenyapkan semua _ghoul_ yang tersisa di dekat Seiji. Membutakan pandangan semua yang ada di dekatnya. Termasuk Seiji walau ia sempat menaungi matanya dengan sebelah lengan.

Anak panah yang kedua dilepaskan tepat menuju sasaran, namun makhluk itu mampu berkelit dengan mudah, membuat panahnya hanya menyerempet ujung bulu di sisi tubuhnya. Sebelum Seiji sempat melepas anak panah ketiga, makhluk itu menyerang. Kaki kanan depannya yang sehat membelah udara dengan cepat, menghantam sisi kiri tubuh Seiji. Membuatnya terhempas melewati samping kiri Natsume, menabrak sebuah pilar batu yang sudah separuh hancur.

Napas Natsume tertahan ketika tubuh Seiji merosot ke kaki pilar. Pria itu tidak bergerak. Anak buah Matoba Seiji yang tersisa terpaku di tempat begitu melihat keadaan ketua mereka. Semangat yang tadinya tinggal sedikit, kini lenyap tak berbekas.

Satu suara berdebam keras di dekatnya membuat Natsume otomatis menolehkan kepala. Seketika ia langsung diserbu oleh satu hembusan napas panjang berbau hewan di depan wajahnya. Makhluk itu membuka rahangnya yang besar dan panjang. Gigi-gigi runcingnya berderet mengancam.

_Sekali telan juga habis_

Itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh sang jin ketika baru terbebas dari botol berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali. Muncul sendiri di kepala Natsume tanpa bisa dicegah.

Serigala raksasa itu terkekeh. "Terkejut melihat tubuh asliku, Natsume?" Di luar dugaan, ada kesan berwibawa dari suaranya yang dalam.

"Nyanko ... Sensei?"

Makhluk itu menggeram. "Hentikan panggilan konyol itu. Namaku yang sesungguhnya adalah Madara."

Satu pemahaman lagi muncul di benak Natsume. "Kalau begitu," Natsume berkata lagi dengan suara bergetar. Ia takut. Ia memaksakan sisa kalimatnya keluar dari mulutnya. "Semua yang kaukatakan sebelum ini, bohong? Tentang pintu yang disegel? Tentang kau yang ingin kembali pulang..."

"Hah! Hahahahahaa!" Madara mengangkat moncongnya ke udara, tertawa geli.

"Jadi ..."

"Aku tidak bohong." Madara memotong ucapan Natsume lagi. Ia kembali menunduk. Seringaiannya terlihat buas. "Yang disegel memang pintu. Pintu menuju dunia tempat _tubuhku _berada. Aku memang ingin kembali pulang pada tubuhku yang asli. Untuk itu aku memerlukanmu, wahai Manusia! Yang berhasil membuka segel botol pertama tempat rohku disegel."

Mulut Natsume terbuka, tapi tak ada yang keluar dari sana.

"Apa?" Madara mendengus. "Masih ada yang ingin kau–"

Satu kibasan cepat yang melecut ke arah moncongnya memutus perkataan Madara. Ia mengelak tepat waktu karena sempat melihatnya dari sudut mata kanab. Namun yang kedua, dari kiri, berhasil membelit moncongnya. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti tali hitam tebal elastis menariknya menjauh.

Satu napas berat membuat Natsume menoleh ke belakang. Ia terperangah.

Di sana, Matoba Seiji sedang mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah. Lengan kirinya tergantung lunglai. Segaris darah segar mengalir di sisi kepalanya.

"Urusanmu denganku, Jin," Seiji berkata lirih. Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya menahan sakit, namun senyumnya tetap terkembang. Tangan kanannya terangkat. Dua jarinya bergerak ketika Madara meronta, menciptakan lebih banyak lagi tali-tali hitam elastis, menutupi sebelah mata serta simbol di dahi Madara. "Heh. Seperti yang tertulis, kau yang asli memang kuat."

Natsume terpaku. Ternyata Seiji tahu perihal yang sesungguhnya dari botol itu.

Seiji maju satu langkah. "Menjinakkanmu bakal merepotkan, tapi hasilnya akan sepadan."

Suara geraman rendah langsung keluar dari tenggorokan Madara. Sang Jin berkata dengan suara teredam karena ujung moncongnya terbelenggu. "Menjinakkan? Aku?" Kepalanya yang besar lalu menunduk. "Jangan sombong, Bocah!"

Mendadak, udara di sekitar Madara berubah menjadi lebih berat dan pekat. Aura hitam menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya, membuat sekujur bulu-bulu putihnya berdiri. Asap yang kelihatan beracun keluar dari sela-sela taringnya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah, terlihat dari bagian yang tidak terbelenggu. Keseluruhan bola matanya menjadi merah.

Seiji segera bertindak, tentu saja. Semakin banyak tali-tali hitam yang mengular di sekeliling Madara. Beberapa kertas bertuliskan mantera juga ikut beterbangan, mencoba melumpuhkan Madara. Usahanya berhasil. Madara terkunci di tempat. Ekor, kaki, moncong terkunci di tempat.

Namun tidak lama.

Dari balik tautan tali-tali hitam yang saling tumpang tindih di kepala Madara, simbol di dahinya kembali bercahaya. Awalnya begitu pudar, kemudian terlihat jelas seolah baru saja dicap dengan besi panas. Warna merah terang di antara belitan warna hitam. Kemudian warna hitamnya lenyap, hancur seperti kertas yang terbakar, dimulai dari tengah dahi.

Lebih cemerlang daripada sebelumnya, sinarnya membungkus tubuh Madara seperti kepompong bercahaya. Seperti api, menyambar semua yang membelit tubuhnya, melenyapkan hingga tak bersisa.

Kali ini Seiji tak siap. Tidak cukup cepat melakukan sesuatu, bahkan refleks melindungi mata pun tidak. Semuanya terjadi dalam tempo kurang dari dua detik. Ketika titik-titik putih berangsur hilang dari pandangan, mata kiri Seiji yang sehat terlambat menangkap kelebatan makhluk berbulu putih besar yang melesat ke arahnya seperti angin.

Moncong terbuka lebar, deretan gigi tajam berkilat mengancam, raungan murka membahana.

Kemudian, lengan yang terentang.

Mungkin karena insting, atau mungkin karena tidak tega melihat orang yang sedang berada di dekatnya hancur menjadi cabikan. Atau mungkin, hanya sekedar bodoh dan sama sekali tak berpikir, hanya refleks semata. Yang jelas, baik Madara maupun Seiji sama-sama membelalak ketika Natsume menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng.

Sedetik kemudian, benturan pun terjadi.

Namun tajamnya taring Madara tak pernah sampai pada Natsume.

"A– ?" Natsume membuka mata ketika suara berisik seperti seribu gelas yang diadu terdengar di depannya. Seketika pandangannya melebar.

Ujung hidung Madara ada di sana, sekitar sepuluh sentimeter dari wajah Natsume. Berhenti di sana, terhalangi oleh suatu dinding tipis transparan yang sesekali berpendar warna-warni. Tak peduli sekuat apa Madara mengerahkan tenaga, dinding itu tetap kokoh berdiri di sana. Semakin kuat usaha Madara, pendar warna-warninya semakin kasat mata.

Anak itu langsung melirik ke belakang, namun raut wajah yang sama bingungnya juga muncul di wajah Seiji.

Itu artinya, yang barusan bukan ulah Seiji.

Madara mengatupkan rahang sebelum menggeram. Kedua matanya kembali normal. Ia lalu mengalihkan moncongnya ke samping. Dindingnya menghilang bersamaan dengan berkurangnya nafsu membunuh Madara. "Cih! Ternyata pelindungnya benar-benar ada. Memuakkan!"

"Pelindung?" Natsume mengerjap bingung.

Madara menyeringai. "Pelindungmu. Sebagai tanda bahwa aku masih terikat denganmu. Selama ketiga permintaanmu belum lunas, aku tak bisa benar-benar menyerangmu. Aturan konyol!"

_Benar-benar menyerang? _Natsume bergidik. Ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika permintaan ketiganya terkabul.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Madara mendengus. "Kau tidak ingin permintaan ketiga terkabul? Hah! Sayang sekali. Pilihannya hanya ada itu, atau seumur hidup kau dibayangi olehku."

Raut wajah Natsume setelah mendengar itu membuat Sang Jin menyeringai geli. Namun, seringaian itu berubah menjadi lebih buas ketika sudut matanya menangkap sebuah gerakan kecil; tangan kanan Seiji yang diam-diam bergerak membentuk simbol suatu mantra. Kaki depan Madara yang sehat lalu melesat maju, menghantam dada Seiji. Dua bayangan hitam kecil yang baru mulai terbentuk di bawah bagian dada Madara langsung buyar bertepatan dengan punggung Seiji yang menabrak lantai batu dengan keras.

"Kudapan sebelum hidangan utama boleh juga," kata Madara sambil menjilat taringnya. Kedua matanya terpancang pada Seiji yang mengernyit kesakitan di bawah tekanan tapaknya yang besar. "Lumayan untuk sedikit mengganjal ... Hei! Apa maumu?"

"Jangan!" Nekat, Natsume menghentikan laju moncong Madara dengan menahan lehernya.

"Hah?" Kemarahan Madara kembali merayap menuju puncaknya. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena dia akan kuhabisi! Dengan begini juga, satu kelompok perompak di duniamu akan lenyap, 'kan?"

Cengkeraman Natsume pada bulu tebal di leher Madara semakin mengerat. Ia tahu kelompok Matoba salah. Ia juga tahu kepala Seiji dihargai cukup mahal oleh kesultanan Timur. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. "Pokoknya jangan, Sensei!"

Madara mendecih. Panggilan itu lagi. Ia kembali menggeram. "Jangan menguji kesabaranku, Bocah!"

Natsume baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika bunyi keras yang kedengarannya seperti lonceng bersuara berat itu terdengar. Bunyinya bergema hingga ke seluruh penjuru gua, membuat semua yang masih sadar di sana mendongak. Termasuk Madara. Ketika bunyi kedua bergema, ruangan di sekitar mereka mulai bergemuruh.

Sekali lagi, Madara mendecih. Kaki kanannya lalu diangkat, membuat Seiji terbatuk ketika paru-parunya bisa kembali menghirup udara dengan bebas. "Sudah waktunya? Kenapa banyak sekali halangan yang mengganggu kesenanganku hari ini."

Cengkeraman di leher Sang Jin melonggar. Natsume melotot ngeri. Waktu mereka habis. Ia langsung berlutut di samping Seiji yang sedang berusaha bangun. "Bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini?"

Seiji menatap Natsume sejenak. Mulutnya lalu membentuk satu senyuman datar. "Ada satu diagram mantra yang terhubung dengan diagram satunya di markas kami. Tapi kurasa aku yang sekarang akan memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk mengaktifkannya." Ia lalu melirik Madara. "Terlebih karena beberapa anak buahku yang bisa sihir kini tinggal separuh."

"Huh! Lihat siapa yang bicara! Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Itu akibat cari gara-gara denganku, Bocah!" Sang Jin berpaling dari Seiji. "Natsume, kau ikut aku."

"Eh? Tu ... uwaaa!" Natsume terkejut ketika Madara meraihnya dengan moncongnya, menahannya hati-hati di antara rahangnya. Takut jatuh, anak itu lantas berpegangan pada puncak kepala Madara. Bertepatan dengan itu, bunyi ketiga bergema. Ruangan gua kini bergemuruh lebih keras seolah dilanda gempa besar.

"Keluar dari sini hal mudah bagiku," kata Madara dengan suara teredam. Sudut moncongnya terangkat menjadi seringai ejekan ketika melihat Seiji di bawah sana. "Selamat tinggal, Bocah Matoba."

"Tunggu, Sensei!"

Kaki depan Madara yang baru maju selangkah berhenti. "Hargh? Apa lagi?"

"Pe-permintaan terakhirku!" Sahut Natsume cepat tanpa pikir panjang. Sudut matanya melirik Seiji sekilas. "Aku ingin membuat permintaan."

Satu stalaktit jatuh di dekat kaki Madara. "Di saat seperti ini?!"

Keputusan Natsume sudah bulat. "Aku ingin kita semua keluar dari sini."

Kalau tidak ingat tentang Natsume yang sedang berada di antara rahangnya, Madara pasti sudah mengatupkan taring-taringnya keras-keras. "HAH? Kita semua? Maksudmu, semua makhluk yang ada di sini? Termasuk kelompok ini? Termasuk dia?!"

Bahkan Matoba Seiji pun terkejut mendengar permintaan Natsume. Senyum menghilang seluruhnya dari wajahnya. "Aku tak perlu belas kasih..."

"Pokoknya," potong Natsume dengan suara dikeraskan, "itu permintaanku. Aku ingin kita semua keluar dari tempat ini. Maksudku, semuanya. Manusia dan hewan. Termasuk yang sudah... Ah, tapi maksudku hanya mereka yang datang bersamaku ke sini. Bukan mereka yang sudah lebih dulu di sini."

Sebelah mata Madara menyipit. Ia mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat terakhir Natsume, namun ia tak berkomentar lagi. Suka tidak suka, ia terikat dengan aturan 'tiga permintaan' yang sudah digariskan sejak dulu. "Sesukamulah. Tapi apa kau lupa? Permintaanmu harus jelas. Walau kini kekuatanku berkali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya, aku tetap tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang tujuannya tak bisa kubayangkan. Mau keluar ke mana?"

"Eh..." Natsume ragu sejenak sebelum teringat dengan satu tempat. Tempat yang kelihatannya netral dan cukup aman. "Ingat oasis tempo hari?"

Madara terdiam sejenak sebelum mendengus. "Pejamkan matamu."

Dengan itu, Sang Jin lalu mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Matanya terpejam. Lalu, simbol di dahinya kembali mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan. Namun berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, cahaya yang ini mengeluarkan suatu gelombang lembut yang hangat, melingkupi seluruh penjuru gua. Cukup menyilaukan tapi tidak membutakan.

Dan ketika Natsume menangkap banyak kelebatan yang bergerak di sekellilingnya dari balik matanya yang disipitkan, ia tahu, permintaan terakhirnya berhasil dikabulkan dengan benar.

"Terima kasih."

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Bibir itu membentuk senyuman sekali lagi. Walau matanya tertutup, tapi ia bisa merasakan keteduhan yang menaungi dirinya. Angin yang berhembus di wajahnya sedikit hangat. Mungkin saat ini sedang tengah hari ...

Pelupuk mata Natsume bergetar.

_Tunggu. Hangat? Dan aroma ini..._

"Uwaaaa!" Natsume langsung berteriak ketika pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh matanya setelah terbuka adalah moncong berbulu putih dengan deretan gigi tajam. Dan hembusan napas berbau hewan.

"Ho? Masih ada sisa semangat rupanya?" ujar si pemilik moncong. "Baguslah. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau sadar tepat waktu."

Mengikuti arah pandangan Madara, Natsume ikut menoleh ke samping. Ia terkesiap ketika melihat Matoba Seiji duduk di atas sebuah batu di tepi telaga, sedang dibebat kain dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berbalut jubah kecokelatan. Wajah mereka jauh dari kata 'ramah'. Masing-masing berdiri dengan posisi siaga dan _scimitar _yang terhunus. Dua di antaranya menarik busur dengan kertas mantra yang tertancap di ujung anak panah.

Raut wajah Seiji masih terlihat cukup ramah meski tak ada senyumnya yang biasa. "Aku ingin tahu," kata seiji langsung memulai. Nada suaranya tenang dan dingin. Dan berbahaya. "Apa maksud dari permintaan terakhirmu tadi?"

Suara berdebam di kedua sisi tubuh Natsume yang masih dalam posisi bersila membuat pemuda itu menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Ia lalu mendongak. Madara berdiri menjulang di atas Natsume dengan pose mengancam. Geraman rendah keluar dari kerongkongannya ketika beberapa anak buah Seiji bergerak sedikit ke depan.

Ketegangan langsung bergelayut menggantikan keheningan.

"Tak ada," jawab Natsume akhirnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Namun kedengaran lebih mantap ketika ia melanjutkan, "Tak ada alasan khusus. Aku melakukannya karena sifatku memang seperti ini. Ada keluhan?"

Mendengar itu, Madara langsung mendengus geli sementara Seiji mengangkat alis. Setelah lengan kirinya selesai dibebat, ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan maju. Ketika beberapa anak buahnya ikut merangsek maju, Seiji mengangkat lengan kanannya. Itu adalah aba-aba untuk menghentikan apapun yang akan anak buahnya lakukan. Meski tampak enggan, mereka semua terpaksa menuruti perintah tak terucapkan dari Sang Ketua. _Scimitar _ yang terangkat diturunkan, tali busur yang teregang dikendurkan.

Seiji berhenti beberapa meter di depan Natsume dan Madara. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu."

Seiji menilai raut wajah Natsume sejenak. Raut serius dengan keteguhan tak terbantahkan di kedua matanya. Keteguhan yang sama seperti yang ditunjukkan sebelum Natsume menunjukkan letak botol kedua.

Satu helaan napas keluar dari mulut Seiji sebelum pria itu berbalik. Ia berjalan kembali menuju tempatnya duduk. Saat menghadap Natsume lagi, senyumnya yang biasa kembali terkembang. "Huh, ya sudahlah."

"Anda hendak membiarkan mereka begitu saja?" tanya salah satu anak buah yang tadi membebat Seiji. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang berambut kelabu pendek.

Seiji menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua makhluk yang ada di depannya. "Ya, biarkan saja. Toh saat ini kita sedang tak bisa berbuat banyak. Lagipula ini area terbuka. Terlalu banyak ruang gerak yang tersedia untuk mereka."

Tanpa sadar Natsume menghela napasnya yang tertahan.

Lalu Seiji melanjutkan lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang setelah ketiga permintaanmu terkabul? Ikatanmu dengannya ... sudah tak ada 'kan?"

Natsume sedikit tersentak. Benar juga. Ia lupa. Nyanko Sensei bilang, selama permintaannya belum lunas, ia akan terlindungi. Tapi permintaan ketiga telah diucapkan. Jika Sang Jin berniat menelannya, ia tak akan bisa berbuat apapun.

Apalagi sekarang secara teknis Natsume tepat berada di bawah rahang Sang Jin.

Merasakan tatapan ngeri yang diarahkan padanya dari bawah, Madara menyeringai. Ia lalu mundur hingga Natsume berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Pemuda itu belum sempat bereaksi bereaksi ketika Madara bergerak cepat dan membuka moncongnya...

... dan tertawa.

"H-hah?" Natsume mengerjap bingung. Lengan kanannya yang terangkat defensif refleks bergerak menutupi hidung sebagai usaha untuk menghalau semburan napas Madara.

"Hahahahaa!" tawa Madara makin membahana ketika melihat raut kaget bercampur kebingungan di ujung moncongnya.

"He–"

Madara berhenti tertawa. "He?"

"Hentikan itu, dasar Jin Bodoh!" Satu jitakan mendarat keras tepat di tengah dahi. "Itu tidak lucu! Dan lagi, napasmu bau, sial!"

Tinjunya masih terangkat saat Madara mengerang tertahan dengan sebelah cakar depannya menekan dahi. "A-ayo sini maju. Aku tidak takut!" seru Natsume dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar ketika pandangan kesal Madara diarahkan padanya dari sela-sela cakar.

Sang jin mendengus. Bahkan kuda-kuda Natsume pun sedikit goyah. Tipikal orang yang memaksakan diri setelah kelepasan meledak karena emosi. Sang Jin lalu menggeleng satu kali. "Huh, sudahlah. Cukup main-mainnya. Ayo naik."

Madara berbalik dan menekuk keempat kakinya sedikit. Tentu saja Natsume hanya bengong melihat itu. "Na... ik?" Natsume membeo hampir tanpa sadar.

Sang jin menoleh. Ia kembali mendengus geli, dilanjutkan dengan satu seringaian yang anehnya, terlihat usil. "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa permintaanmu masih tersisa satu? Dalam kondisi seperti ini dan dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu, kurasa tak perlu ahli ramal untuk menebak apa yang bakal kauminta."

Kedua mata Natsume membulat. "Tapi... kenapa bisa? Bukankah yang di Misumi itu permintaanku yang terakhir?"

"Seharusnya iya, tapi secara teknis tidak."

Alis Natsume berkerut. Ia tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Permintaanmu yang kedua tidak bisa dianggap lunas karena tidak kau ucapkan dalam keadaan sadar. Bahkan artikulasimu saat itu sebenarnya juga tidak jelas. Jangan tanya kenapa harus seperti itu. Sudah digariskan sejak dulu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tempo hari kau membawaku ke sini?"

Madara hampir tertawa. "Dan membiarkan pemegang satu-satunya kunci kebebasanku mati? Yang benar saja!"

"Oh."

Untuk kebebasannya. Tentu saja. Untuk sejenak, Natsume merasa terlalu naif karena mengira Madara, atau Nyanko-sensei, menolongnya tanpa pamrih. Seharusnya Natsume tahu, ia kan sudah sering berurusan dengan makhluk semacam ini. Tak ada yang benar-benar tulus dari awal, yang ada hanyalah sekedar balas jasa.

Seharusnya Natsume sudah terbiasa. Tapi entah kenapa, pengakuan Madara barusan membuatnya kecewa.

"Apa?" Suara Seiji memecah keheningan, membuat Natsume kembali terfokus, "Hanya seperti itu? Tidak seru."

Madara mengangkat kepalanya. Lidahnya menjilat sisi dalam taringnya. Aura kehitaman kembali menguar dari tubuhnya. "Hoo? Kau ingin sesuatu yang seru, Bocah? Boleh saja, aku sama sekali tak keberatan."

"Sensei!" sergah Natsume panik. Buru-buru ia berkata, "Oke, oke, ayo pergi dari sini. Kita pulang. Aku ingin kita pulang."

Pandangan Madara masih sengit ketika bertatapan langsung dengan mata Seiji, namun sedikit melunak ketika beralih pada Natsume. Sekali lagi, ia menawarkan punggungnya. Ia menunggu hingga Natsume naik. Setelah memastikan kalau posisi duduk penunggangnya sudah mantap, ia lalu berkata, "Kau tahu syaratnya. Sebutkan tujuanmu."

Natsume tersenyum tipis. "Futaba. Rumah."

Madara menjejakkan kakinya dalam-dalam lalu melompat ke udara, terbang melesat tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Natsume masih berteriak histeris ketika mereka meroket ke udara. Matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat dan cengkeraman eratnya nyaris membuat bulu Madara tercabut dua genggam penuh.

"Menyenangkan bukan? Di atas sini?" Madara berkata tanpa menyembunyikan rasa bangga di dalamnya. Sakit ketika bulunya tertarik tak lagi terasa ketika teriakan ketakutan berganti menjadi gumaman kekaguman samar. Sang Jin menolehkan kepala sedikit, melirik ke belakang dengan sedikit geli.

Hanya sebentar, hanya ingin melihat reaksi penunggangnya. Ketika mata mereka sama-sama beradu, pandangan Madara kembali diarahkan ke depan.

Hanya sebentar, namun Natsume sempat menangkap warna yang dipancarkan dari nada suara dan sisi wajah Madara. Selain kebanggaan, selama sekilas, ada kerinduan yang terselip samar di sana. Rindu dengan kebebasan melesat melawan arus angin seperti sekarang ini. Rindu berada di bawah naungan hamparan langit yang terbentang luas tanpa hambatan apapun.

"Ya, kau benar. Di sini menyenangkan," bisik Natsume, entah terdengar atau tidak. Anak itu lalu tersenyum. "Sangat menyenangkan."

Dan mengasyikkan berkali-kali lipat. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya bisa terbang. Di sini juga tidak terasa panas meski matahari tampak lebih dekat dan lebih silau daripada biasanya.

Selama beberapa saat, Natsume memejamkan mata, menikmati terpaan angin di permukaan kulitnya.

"Kita sampai." Madara mengumumkan. Natsume membuka mata ketika Madara berkata, "Bersiaplah."

Di depan, jauh di bawah sana, terlihat seperti miniatur kota dari batu dan pasir dengan satu garis panjang berkelok berwarna kebiruan, adalah Futaba. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Madara untuk melewati dinding perbatasannya. Namun untuk sampai di area tempat tinggal Natsume, mereka harus mencapai sisi kota yang satunya lagi.

Melihat Futaba dari sudut pandang yang berbeda seperti ini, membuat Natsume diterpa berbagai luapan emosi. Ada senang, ada lega, ada syukur berbalut rindu. Tapi di balik semua itu, ada juga kecemasan dan ketakutan yang menyelinap di antaranya.

Natsume sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtua angkatnya, tapi di saat bersamaan, ia tak ingin tiba di rumah. Kelihatannya mustahil, tapi ia harus mengulur waktu dan mencari cara agar Madara urung melaksanakan niatnya yang tertunda sejak di Misumi.

Dan entah karena kegelisahannya yang terpancar dengan jelas dari aura Natsume atau karena _timing_-nya saja yang pas, Madara langsung terkekeh dan berkata, "Tadi sudah kubilang, '_bersiap' _'kan?"

Perkataannya itu diakhiri dengan bunyi bergemuruh kecil dari arah bagian tengah torso Madara.

"Ta-tapi aku belum benar-benar sampai rumah!" bantah Natsume, ngeri dengan suara teredam yang ia dengar barusan. "Jadi belum termasuk lunas!"

"Hah! Sama saja!" Madara tergelak. Lajunya sedikit melambat karena itu. "Bagimu, Futaba adalah 'rumah' 'kan? Jadi secara teknis, kau sudah berada di 'rumah'. Dan sudah kubilang 'kan? Permintaanmu harus spesifik. Kau tidak bilang '_sampai di depan pintu kediaman Fujiwara dengan selamat_'."

Bersamaan dengan itu, gestur tubuh Madara mulai berubah. Ia tak lagi terlihat tenang seperti sebelumnya. Samar-samar, geraman rendah keluar dari tenggorokannya. Bulu-bulu di tengkuknya sedikit berdiri. Aura yang memancar dari tubuhnya juga semakin pekat.

Gawat! Ini gawat! Natsume harus mengulur waktu sedikit lagi! Ia harus cari akal agar Madara mau setidaknya terbang lebih dekat dengan daratan. Ini sama sekali tidak bagus. Ia boleh saja punya kekuatan spiritual tinggi, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa bebas berlaku apapun di tengah udara seperti ini.

"A..."

"Saatnya makan siang!" potong Madara riang. Ia lalu meliuk sekali, nyaris membuat Natsume terjungkal jika saja ia tidak refleks menarik bulu-bulu di bawah tangannya. Namun cengkeramannya terlepas ketika Madara menyentak sekali lagi dengan lebih keras.

Selama sedetik, Natsume seolah membeku di tengah udara terbuka sebelum ia terjun bebas dengan kepala di bawah. Ia menundukkan kepala, melihat ke arah langit. Tepat pada saat itu, sosok berbulu putih di atas sana mendadak melesat ke arahnya dalam selubung asap ungu. Natsume refleks menggerakkan lengannya untuk melindungi diri. Gerakan yang sia-sia sebetulnya, karena dalam waktu sedetik, dirinya terbungkus total dengan asap ungu tebal yang menyesakkan. Meski matanya juga perih hingga berair, anak itu bisa merasakan kalau jatuhnya melambat.

Natsume terbatuk ketika terdengar suara rendah bergaung, "...tapi sayang, aku yang sekarang tak akan mampu mencerna dengan baik..."

_Eh?_

"Energiku terkuras melebihi kehendakku. Memindahkan makhluk sebanyak itu melewati dimensi lain, di saat aku belum sepenuhnya pulih..."

Secara berangsur, tabir asapnya menipis. Natsume mengerjap ketika tak menemukan sosok Madara di manapun. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada kabut ungu tipis. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Kemudian suaranya terdengar lagi, namun kedengarannya seperti gaung yang berasal dari tempat jauh dan terhalang oleh angin. "Sekali lagi... usiamu diperpanjang... beruntung. Tapi... pasti... berikutnya... tak akan lepas..."

Dengan itu, kabutnya lenyap. Tak bersisa dan tak terasa apapun, seolah eksistensi Madara dari awal memang tidak pernah ada.

Jadi, entah bagaimana, permintaan Natsume yang kedua justru menyelamatkannya dari konsekuensi pelunasan permintaan ketiga. Dengan begini ia masih memiliki waktu tambahan. Ia masih bisa memikirkan sesuatu untuk pertemuan berikutnya. Itu bagus.

Tapi yang ini tidak bagus.

Natsume masih terjun bebas dari ketinggian ratusan meter. Kabar baiknya, Madara menjatuhkannya tepat di atas sungai Kiyo, sungai terbesar di Futaba. Kabar baiknya lagi, matahari sudah lebih condong menuju Barat, sehingga sungai tidak terlalu dipenuhi dengan aktivitas manusia.

Kabar buruknya, ia melaju tepat menuju sebuah perahu kayu. Kabar buruknya lagi, pemiliknya terlihat sedang berbaring santai dengan topi lebar dari jerami untuk menahan silau. Entah tidur atau terjaga. Dan ketika pada akhirnya teriakan Natsume sampai di telinga si pemuda pemilik perahu, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Mendadak, dunia terlihat seperti jungkir balik di mata Natsume. Birunya sungai berubah menjadi birunya langit. Selama sesaat tadi sebelum semuanya berputar, sedikit kasar – hampir seperti dipukul, ia merasa seperti ada yang mendorong pundaknya. Di tengah kebingungan itu, Natsume hanya sempat melihat sekilas kelebatan panjang berwarna hitam yang bergerak menjauh sebelum kakinya menghujam permukaan air dengan cukup keras hingga menciptakan ombak mini.

Efek benturan membuatnya tersedak air. Setelah manuver tadi, kecepatannya berkurang sehingga Natsume tidak sampai terbenam terlalu dalam, namun insting bertahan hidupnya tetap menyala panik ketika tubuhnya terendam air. Kedua kaki dan lengannya bergerak-gerak, berusaha keras agar puncak kepalanya bisa naik dan tersentuh udara. Hingga kemudian dua buah lengan kurus menggapai erat sebelah lengannya.

Perahu oleng hingga sebelah pinggirannya bersentuhan dengan air ketika ia ditarik ke atas dengan susah payah. Oleng lagi ke sisi yang satunya karena beban yang mendadak saat Natsume berguling dan membentur sisi perahu. Ia lalu terbatuk-batuk, meludahkan air sungai. Hidungnya perih dan bernapas melaluinya terasa sedikit sakit. Pandangannya agak berkunang karena kurang oksigen.

"Ternyata memang Natsume!"

"H-hah?" Butuh beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Natsume bisa mengenali si pemilik perahu yang kini merangkul bahunya erat. "Tanuma?"

"Kupikir aku sedang mimpi ketika ada yang berteriak dari atas tadi." Tanuma melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menggeleng. "Dan sejujurnya sampai sekarang pun aku merasa masih bermimpi. Kau terjun dari langit! Astaga! Bagaimana bisa... oh."

Mendadak Tanuma terdiam. Meski belum terlalu lama, tapi ia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu tentang rahasia Natsume. Rahasia yang disimpannya rapat-rapat dari Touko, Shigeru dan hampir semua orang. Kalau kejadian aneh seperti ini, kurang lebih ia bisa menangkap penyebabnya. "Kau terlibat lagi dengan... mereka?"

Mereka. Para makhluk supernatural. "Yah," Natsume menjawab singkat, secara otomatis bersikap jangan-libatkan-orang-lain-lebih-dari-ini-lagi. Namun ia buru-buru menambahkan ketika raut wajah Tanuma yang tahu-kalau-lagi-lagi-kau-bersikap-terututup muncul. "Akan kuceritakan nanti, oke?"

Tanuma akhirnya tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang. Touko dan Shigeru bakal sangat terkejut melihatmu. Tapi kuharap kau bisa mengarang cerita yang bagus sebelum kita sampai di rumahmu," Tanuma melirik ke arah dermaga sungai. Sudah ada kerumunan kecil yang terbentuk di sana. "...atau bahkan sebelum kita sampai di dermaga. Pergi ke gurun bersama karavan dan pulangnya jatuh dari langit? Astaga."

Natsume hanya meringis.

"Di luar itu," Tanuma kembali melanjutkan, "Aku sungguh-sungguh bersyukur kau masih hidup. Dan masih kelihatan segar. Kau tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang sudah lama pergi."

Natsume mengerjap. "Lama?" Ia langsung menghitung hari-harinya di gurun dalam hati. Meski begitu, mendadak ia merasa tidak enak. Rasanya ada yang ia lewatkan. "Eh... aku tidak pergi... terlalu lama, kan?"

Tangan Tanuma yang baru mengayuh sekali langsung berhenti bergerak. "Tidak terlalu lama? Kau menghilang selama hampir lima bulan!"

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Iring-iringan unta itu berjalan pelan, tampak seperti satu garis suram yang dilatarbelakangi oleh hamparan gurun. Kelesuan terpancar jelas di wajah sebagian besar penunggangnya. Sama lesunya seperti beberapa tubuh yang terbungkus kain cokelat di belakang sana, bertumpukan satu sama lain di punggung beberapa unta.

Meski demikian, kata 'lesu' sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi beberapa penunggang. Setidaknya, pada dua yang berjalan paling depan. Sang Pria bermata satu terlalu terfokus pada benda yang berada di tangan kanannya. Sebuah cermin bulat yang sudah dimanterai.

Pantulan tanpa suara berwarna sepia di permukaan cermin bulatnya menampilkan figur dua orang pemuda yang sedang merapatkan perahu di dermaga kayu sederhana. Mereka berdua disambut oleh kerumunan kecil yang perlahan terus bertambah. Dan salah satu pemuda yang berusaha mengelak dan menyeruak keluar dari orang-orang itu adalah Natsume Takashi.

Seiji mengamati dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Bersamaan dengan itu, sisi lehernya mulai terasa gatal. Sisi leher tempat pola melingkar rumit beraksara hitamnya berada. Polanya berangsur-angsur memudar hingga akhirnya lenyap tak berbekas.

Sumpahnya sudah terpenuhi. Sumpah bahwa ia akan memulangkan Natsume dengan selamat, walau ia hanya bertindak di detik terakhir. Tapi itu baru satu dari dua hal. Matoba Seiji masih punya satu hutang lagi pada Natsume.

Meski begitu, dia tidak merasa terbebani. Hutangnya bisa jadi adalah kunci untuk mencapai apa yang ia cari selama ini. Kunci untuk mengimbangi kutukan yang tertanam di mata kanannya. Kutukan warisan dari leluhurnya akibat bersiasat licik mengelabui jin sakti yang dulu pernah dikontrak oleh mereka.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup mengamati, ia lalu menggumamkan mantra singkat untuk mengakhiri pantulan sihir di cerminnya.

"Sudah menemukan mainan baru yang menarik rupanya," sahut sebuah suara bernada tenang dari arah kirinya. Nanase, asisten kepercayaan Seiji, menyentak sedikit tali kekang untanya agar dapat berjalan sejajar dengan Seiji.

Seiji melempar senyumnya yang biasa. "Dia, dan yang satunya lagi. Si Jin sudah bebas, tapi ia tak akan pulih secepat itu. Kita masih punya waktu untuk memburunya."

Sekali lagi senyumnya terkembang. Pertemuan di Misumi baru permulaan. Yang perlu ia lakukan kini adalah bersabar dan mempersiapkan diri untuk yang berikutnya.

.

**-0o0-**

**.**

Tiga hari ini benar-benar menghebohkan, kalau tidak mau dibilang mendekati kacau.

Touko hampir histeris begitu Natsume muncul di depan pintu. Terpana sesaat sebelum mendekap Natsume erat di hadapan Tanume dan kerumunan orang yang ingin tahu. Bahu kecil wanita paruh baya itu terguncang kecil. Ia menangis, tak mampu menahan kegembiraan karena putra satu-satunya masih hidup meski tak bertalian darah.

Awalnya Natsume hanya bisa diam terpaku. Rasa bersalahnya berlipat-lipat. Baru kali ini Touko menangis seperti itu. Ia ingin balas memeluk, tapi kedua lengannya kaku di udara. Matanya lalu menangkap sebuah gerakan. Shigeru, berdiri tak jauh di belakang Touko, menatap langsung tepat ke mata Natsume.

Kemudian Shigeru tersenyum. Pria pendiam dan tenang itu tersenyum lebar.

Seketika Natsume merasa kedua matanya basah. "Aku pulang." Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika ia berbicara. Ia tak peduli meski ada di hadapan kerumunan orang yang kini semakin ramai. Ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang, ia sudah pulang.

Hari berikutnya, hampir seharian dan kelelahan, ia habiskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua orangtua angkatnya dan kerumunan orang-orang ingin tahu yang sehari sebelumnya menyaksikan kemunculannya. Tentu saja dengan melewatkan banyak detail penting. Tak ada kata 'Misumi', 'perompak', 'jin' dan 'tiga permintaan'. Ia menggantinya dengan 'tersesat akibat fatamorgana', 'suku gurun terpencil di oasis kecil', 'praktek ilmu sihir rahasia suku' , 'kesalahan dalam pembacaan mantra' dan 'malapetaka'.

Tiga yang terakhir ini ia tambahkan karena ia tak mungkin lagi mengelak mengenai kejatuhannya dari langit.

Untungnya, semua orang percaya setelah seorang peramal tua kota yang memang memiliki sedikit kekuatan supernatural mengatakan kalau Natsume masih dikelilingi bubuk-bubuk magis.

Kepada Tanuma dan Taki, seorang kawan lagi yang mengetahui rahasia Natsume, ia menceritakan segalanya. Mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Nyanko Sensei, keputusannya pergi ke Gua Misumi hingga tentang klan Matoba.

Ngomong-ngomong, Natsume baru tahu belakangan dari Tanuma kalau karavan yang ia ikuti ternyata langsung kembali setelah terkena hantaman badai pasir waktu itu. Rombongan karavannya tiba di Futaba pada hari ketiga puluh dua dari hari pertama keberangkatan. Itu sebabnya semua orang sempat mengira dirinya sudah mati karena ia tak kunjung kembali setelah lewat dari tiga bulan.

Di hari ketiga, akhirnya Natsume benar-benar tumbang. Demamnya kambuh. Tubuhnya serasa remuk di sana-sini. Ia heran sendiri kenapa ia baru ambruk saat itu, bukannya beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Ia menghabiskan empat hari berikutnya di kasur.

Sekarang sudah memasuki hari kelima. Meski kepalanya masih sedikit pening, demamnya sudah turun seluruhnya dan badannya sudah tidak terasa seperti agar-agar lagi. Dan karena Touko bersikeras memaksanya agar tetap beristirahat, maka inilah yang dilakukan Natsume. Bersantai.

Tapi berlama-lama berbaring bosan juga. Berbaring terus menerus membuat badannya kaku. Touko memang bersikeras agar Natsume tetap tinggal di kamar, tapi sedikit bergerak tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Iya, memang tidak salah kok."

"Iya, bet ..." omongan Natsume langsung terputus. Kepalanya bergerak cepat ke samping. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat matanya melebar.

"Huh, ternyata kau masih utuh. Tidak seru."

Kucing bulat itu ada sana. Kucing putih bulat gemuk itu ada di sudut kamarnya, di atas mejanya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Dasar tidak sopan. Tamu seharunya disuguhi makanan, bukan diteriaki begitu." Nyanko sensei berkata santai. Ia melompat turun lalu menggeser bantal terdekat dan berguling di atasnya, baru berhenti ketika sudah menemukan posisi yang enak,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Nyanko sensei mendengus. " Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tak akan melepaskanmu di pertemuan berikutnya."

Natsume menatap sejenak. "Lalu... ngg, kenapa kau...bentukmu...?"

Kali ini Nyanko sensei menjawab dengan berapi-api. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, tahu! Kau membuatku kehilangan terlalu banyak energi! Memang menyebalkan dan tidak praktis, tapi wujud ini yang pengeluarannya paling efisien. Begitu aku pulih, kau akan ku – ng? Bau apa ini?"

"Hah?" Natsume ikut mengendus tanpa sadar. "Ini bau..."

"Kambing bakar!" Suara cempreng Nyanko-sensei memotong kata-kata Natsume. "Touko bikin kambing bakar untuk makan malam! Horee –"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu? Mau apa kau?" Natsume menyambar ekor bulat Sang Jin, persis sebelum makhluk itu melesat keluar dari kamar.

"Ya ikut makan malam dong. Aku lapar. Dan aku sudah lama tidak makan masakan Touko."

Natsume bengong.

"Kau 'kan lagi sakit. Jadi kau diam saja di sini. Biar jatahmu aku yang habiska – "

"Jangan main-main kucing bodoh!" Satu jitakan mendarat tepat di dahi. "Jangan sembarangan di rumah orang!"

Mendadak, Natsume merasa demamnya naik lagi. Kelihatannya, hari-hari penuh sakit kepalanya masih tetap akan berlanjut hingga beberapa lama lagi.

**-END-**

.

* * *

**Saya lega banget deh. Sumpah! Ini ceritanya akhirnya kelarrrr. Walau saya merasa kurang puas di beberapa bagian karena berkesan agak maksa, tapi ya sudahlah. Yang kenal sama saya pasti tahu deh betapa lambatnya saya dalam menyelesaikan sesuatu, hehe. **

**dan karena semingguan ini lagi ketagihan main game di hape, maka jadilah makin mulur :'D Adakah di sini yang main ayakashi ghost guild? :D kalau ada, nanti PM saya yah xD**

**dan seperti biasa, paragraf yang ini dibuat untuk ajang salam balik :**

**\- makasih buat Akabane Kazama yang udah setia nungguin xD kalo ngeliat ending cerita ini dan pas bagian Matoba-nya, pasti berasa gantung dan berbau-bau ada lanjutannya ya? Tapi sayang, saya nggak berani janji. Memang sih, kelihatannya bakal makin menarik kalau ada Natori. Tapii, nggak kepikiran sesuatu nih. jadi kita lihat saja ya apakah bakal ada lanjutannya atau nggak**

**\- dan buat semua yang udah baca, walau silent reader sekalipun. **

**So yea, happy readin'**

**.**

**.**

**Mini Glossarium :**

**\- Scimitar : pedang dengan bilah yang melengkung, sedikit menyerupai lengkungan bulan sabit. Origin : Timur Tengah**


End file.
